


A Day At Work

by sagaluthien



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day and Acheron has his task to do, no matter what it include.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At Work

Acheron counted to ten. He knew he had to stay calm. Michel kept so much in him and many others had made him to trust no one. Ash knew the feeling and if he would lose anything of his composer Michel would probably not trust him either.

Michel seemed not to stop talking, telling about all lies that he had been deceived by. How Chantal, the love of his life had all the time come with evasions and if he questioned her she had easily made it to fit her.

When Michel continue Ash welcomed for once all the voices he was able to hear. He was wishing that there would be one soul that would need his attention more. It just seemed like right then nothing catastrophic would happen. Ash could not lie, as then he would break his promise and when he had promise anything it was unbreakable.

Suddenly Michel's torrent of words stopped. "Acheron is you listing to what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do. You just told me how unfair you were treated by Chantal. How her lies made her lover killed you." Ash calmly answered.

It pleased Michel and he started again. Ash let his thoughts wander again to what he rather would want to do. Preferable in a bed, with someone that respected him, and not purely lusted after him. If Michel had been a woman or drawn to men he would probably have stopped talking and tried to get him into bed. Ash hated what his aunts touch made him endure through his whole life, a curse where most people wanting to maul him, though he was happy that he now had such power most didn't dare to come to close. 

Ash knew this would end, in time. He had seen the destiny for Michel.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
